


Attraverso lo Specchio

by Yuu_Kanda



Series: Book of Lairs [9]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7679683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuu_Kanda/pseuds/Yuu_Kanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavi si era preparato con scrupolo a quel giorno, l'aveva atteso con trepidazione, desiderato con tutto sé stesso. Se solo fosse riuscito a trovare il maledetto maniscalco! Il suo cavallo aveva perso un ferro e non poteva continuare per il sentiero in mezzo alla foresta rischiando di azzopparlo.<br/>– Ehi; ti sei perso, figliolo? – chiese una voce dietro di lui.<br/>Forse, la sua espressione aveva tradito fin troppo quanto fosse preoccupato di restare bloccato lì, in mezzo a tutte quelle carovane di mercanti e pellegrini, perché... qualcuno ora gli stava parlando.<br/>[LaviYuu]<br/>[Storia partecipante al contest Fiume "A mille ce n'è... di slash da narrar!" indetto da Sango sul forum di EFP]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attraverso lo Specchio

  
**Questa storia è pubblicata per il LAVIYUU DAY!**  
  
  
Benvenuti al _LaviYu Festival_ , evento giunto alla sua ottava edizione!

 

 

 

(Sì, non ho saputo resistere, anche se ormai non c'è più nessuno a parte me a festeggiare...)  
Organizzato dalle fan di tutto il mondo, il Festival si colloca a cavallo dei compleanni di Lavi e Kanda, iniziando il 6 Giugno, data del compleanno di Kanda, e culminando nel LaviYuu day, che è stato scelto esattamente a metà fra le due ricorrenze, l'8 di Luglio, per terminare il 10 di Agosto con il compleanno di Lavi.

Quest'anno l'evento non ha un programma, complice la morte totale del fandom e l'abbandono di massa che ne è seguito. Chiunque volesse partecipare, semplicemente citi il Festival sul suo lavoro (sia esso una fanart, una foto oppure una fanfiction) per omaggiare la nostra coppia preferita.

  


Questa storia è stata scritta secondo le richieste del contest Fiume "A mille ce n'è... di slash da narrar!" indetto da Sango sul forum di EFP.  
Il contest prevedeva la creazione di un libro di fiabe (porno) rielaborate; le trovate raccolte in una 'serie' con il titolo di “Book of Lairs”.  
Le vicende che seguono sono ispirate esclusivamente all'immagine sottostante, per la quale la richiesta era una fiaba inventata dall'autore.

* * *

  
  


**Attraverso lo Specchio**

 

La stazione di cambio era affollata. Anzi no, affollatissima. Chiunque altro avrebbe avuto paura di andarsene in giro tutto solo in un posto del genere, ma lui no, non ne era affatto spaventato. Suo nonno non aveva voluto accompagnarlo, diceva che doveva essere in grado di cavarsela da solo e lui non voleva assolutamente deluderlo.

Lavi si era preparato con scrupolo a quel giorno, l'aveva atteso con trepidazione, desiderato con tutto sé stesso. Se solo fosse riuscito a trovare il maledetto maniscalco! Il suo cavallo aveva perso un ferro e non poteva continuare per il sentiero in mezzo alla foresta rischiando di azzopparlo.

– Ehi; ti sei perso, figliolo? – chiese una voce dietro di lui.

Forse, la sua espressione aveva tradito fin troppo quanto fosse preoccupato di restare bloccato lì, in mezzo a tutte quelle carovane di mercanti e pellegrini, perché... qualcuno ora gli stava parlando.

Si voltò, incontrando lo sguardo di un uomo dall'aspetto gentile; aveva i capelli neri, lunghi appena oltre le spalle, lineamenti orientali e un bel sorriso cordiale. Dei bizzarri occhialetti scesi sul naso, una lunga palandrana grigiastra, stretta in vita da una cintura di cuoio, e un cappello floscio completavano il quadro. Non avrebbe saputo dire se fosse un mercante oppure un semplice viaggiatore... o magari un furfante; quindi, decise di mentire.

– No, sto aspettando che il cavallo riposi prima di ripartire. – rispose, ricambiando il sorriso.

– Oh, bene, questo posto è pieno di gentaglia poco raccomandabile e temevo potessero prenderti di mira. – disse l'uomo, l'aria sinceramente sollevata.

– Fratello! – chiamò qualcuno da lontano, alle loro spalle. – Ecco dove ti eri cacciato! Le provviste sono sul carro.

La ragazza si fermò a pochi passi di distanza, ansimando per la corsa, notando solo allora la sua presenza. Si voltò verso il fratello, sorpresa.

– Lenalee, non dovevi muoverti da sola – la rimproverò immediatamente questi – ti avevo detto di restare con Reever.

– Lo so, ma tu non tornavi! – ritorse lei, l'aria imbronciata. – Chi è? – domandò poi, voltandosi a guardarlo. – Lo conosci?

– No, ma l'ho visto spaesato e temevo si fosse perso.

Lavi ebbe l'impressione che sapesse ben di più su di lui di quello che ammetteva. Lo scrutava in un modo così strano... La sorella, per contro, era così graziosa e spontanea!

– Fratello, sei incorreggibile – esclamò la fanciulla – hai visto i libri sul cavallo e muori dalla voglia di chiedergli se è diretto dove lo siamo noi. Fallo e muoviamoci!

– Lenalee, abbassa la voce! – sussurrò l'uomo, guardandosi immediatamente intorno per assicurarsi che nessuno avesse capito a cosa la sorella si riferisse.

– Voi... sapete? – Lavi sussurrò di rimando ed entrambi i suoi interlocutori annuirono.

– Siamo diretti alle Torri della Magia – confermò la ragazza – mio fratello è uno degli insegnanti.

Quella notizia gli fece spalancare la bocca e sgranare gli occhi; Lavi si trovò, per la prima volta nella sua seppur breve vita, considerata la sua giovane età, a corto di parole.

– Davvero? Io... ecco... – s'interruppe, porgendo la mano in un gesto cordiale. – Lavi – s'affrettò a presentarsi – Lavi Bookman. Piacere.

– Che nome particolare. – commentò l'uomo. – Komui Lee – aggiunse poi, stringendogli la mano con decisione – e lei è mia sorella, Lenalee.

– Piacere – disse la ragazza con un sorriso – giovane apprendista mago. Studieremo insieme, quindi, ho visto giusto?

Era davvero graziosa, con i capelli neri raccolti in due codini ai lati della testa, e gentile con quel sorriso così sincero. Indossava anche lei una tunica molto semplice a fantasia floreale rossa e oro, senza cintura, dei pantaloni scuri stretti alla caviglia e un paio di graziosi mocassini neri. Lo fissava in attesa, negli occhi castani una luce un pochino divertita, probabilmente dal suo evidente imbarazzo. Lavi annuì, stropicciandosi le mani e intrecciandole nel processo con le briglie del cavallo; Lenalee rise sommessamente, aiutandolo a districarsi.

– Mi dispiace, è il mio primo viaggio da solo e mio nonno mi ha raccomandato di non fidarmi di nessuno – confessò, un tantino a disagio – e il mio cavallo ha perso un ferro, e...

Lenalee rise di nuovo, più forte stavolta, tanto che il fratello le fece cenno di controllarsi o avrebbe attratto l'attenzione.

– Coraggio – esortò il giovane – troviamo un maniscalco e poi riprendiamo il viaggio tutti insieme. Sono sicura che mio fratello sistemerà tutto in un batter d'occhio. – promise.

Komui annuì e le sorrise di rimando, assestando una pacca bonaria sulla spalla di Lavi.

– Certamente – confermò, prendendo in custodia il cavallo fulvo e incamminandosi verso una tenda poco distante – voi però andate subito da Reever e non muovetevi finché non ritorno.

Entrambi i giovani annuirono, seri. Poi Lenalee prese per mano Lavi, tirandolo verso una casetta in legno che doveva essere una locanda.

Anche l'altro uomo, Reever, si rivelò essere un mago, sebbene il suo aspetto fosse meno canonico, vista la capigliatura bionda, corta e ribelle, la pelle molto chiara e gli occhi azzurro ghiaccio. Aveva più l'aria di un soldato, considerata l'altezza e il fisico atletico, ma anch'egli era chiaramente non abbigliato per il combattimento armato.

Fece portare qualcosa da mangiare per tutti e, verso sera, rifocillati e riposati, si misero in cammino.

Si rivelò un'ottima scelta aver accettato di viaggiare con Lenalee e suo fratello, constatò Lavi. L'uomo era davvero uno stregone d'alto livello e grazie alla sua guida e agli incantesimi di protezione che aveva lanciato sul loro carro, il viaggio non aveva incontrato inconvenienti di sorta.

Tre giorni appena erano trascorsi e già si trovavano davanti alle torri gemelle della famosa quanto temuta scuola di magia della foresta proibita. Sì, il nome derivava proprio dalla presenza di un insediamento di stregoni al suo interno e, be', difficile dar torto alla gente per quello.

Lavi contemplò l'imponenza delle torri, rapito. Immaginava già di trovarsi al loro interno, di percorrerne ogni corridoio, esplorarne ogni anfratto, quando qualcosa catturò la sua attenzione.

L'aveva visto, era sicuro! Un giovane con lunghissimi capelli corvini e penetranti occhi scuri, una tunica da stregone coperta da una mantella blu notte rifinita d'oro, il cui cappuccio gli incorniciava il volto bellissimo e crudele. Un'aquila era appollaiata sulla sua spalla, le ali aperte a metà, come se fosse pronta a spiccare il volo in qualunque momento.

Un istante dopo lo fece, planando dritta contro di lui senza emettere alcun suono, esattamente come il suo supposto proprietario.

Lavi si voltò di scatto per abbassarsi, facendo perdere l'equilibrio a Lenalee, che quasi cadde a terra, salvata solo dalla prontezza di riflessi del fratello.

– Si è buttato! Un mago si è buttato dal finestrone del secondo piano, fate qualcosa! – gridò, indicando freneticamente verso la torre nera. Nulla. Non sembrava esserci proprio nessuno a terra, né sul lastricato antistante l'imponente portale, né vicino alla vegetazione sulla quale si affacciava la finestra incriminata.

– Che ti prende? Hai visto un fantasma? – chiese Reever, l'aria preoccupata, scambiando uno sguardo eloquente con Komui.

– Io... forse è proprio così. – rispose Lavi, piuttosto abbattuto di aver dato spettacolo a quel modo ancora prima di essere accettato fra gli allievi della scuola.

– Ehi – sussurrò Lenalee, posandogli la mano su una spalla – va tutto bene. È solo la tensione d'esser finalmente qui.

Lavi si sforzò di sorridere, anche se la sua mente ancora ripensava al giovane che aveva visto gettarsi dalla torre. Non si era sbagliato, quindi cosa esattamente aveva visto? Davvero un fantasma? Qualunque cosa fosse, stava per entrare nel posto più adatto a fornirgli gli strumenti per scoprirlo.

Entrarono nella torre in marmo bianco, le cui porte s'erano aperte spontaneamente dinanzi a loro non appena vi si erano avvicinati, trovando la grande sala d'anticamera deserta. Komui diresse senza esitare verso il primo corridoio a sinistra, come se sapesse a priori dove andare; dopo pochi minuti di cammino, udirono rumore di passi avvicinarsi velocemente.

Una figura minuta, il volto celato dietro un ampio cappuccio, avanzava in silenzio verso di loro a braccia conserte, le mani celate dentro le maniche della ricca tunica di velluto rosso.

– Nipote degenere! – esclamò l'uomo, non appena si fermarono, fronteggiandosi. – Hai dovuto farti accompagnare nonostante le raccomandazioni che ti avevo fatto!

– Nonno?

L'uomo lasciò ricadere il cappuccio sulle spalle; Lavi guardò verso Komui e improvvisamente tutto gli fu chiaro. Sapeva dal principio chi lui fosse, per quello aveva fatto di tutto perché viaggiassero insieme! Conosceva suo nonno, il quale doveva avergli chiesto di tenerlo d'occhio... o forse no e semplicemente Komui aveva deciso di non correre rischi inutili lasciandolo andare solo.

– Venerabile Bookman – salutò, inchinandosi con rispetto – mi perdoni per aver contravvenuto ai suoi comandi, ma ho preferito scortare il ragazzo personalmente. Il posto di cambio era pieno di sgherri del Conte Nero pronti a seguirci, era troppo rischioso.

– Va bene, va bene – borbottò l'anziano stregone – seguitemi, vi mostro dove sono ora i vostri alloggi. Ci sono stati dei cambiamenti dall'ultima volta che siete venuti. Sistematevi, vi aspetto nel mio studio per ascoltare il vostro rapporto. – guardò i due uomini annuire e si rivolse agli altri due membri del gruppo. – Quanto a voi, seguite il gatto nero, vi mostrerà i quartieri degli apprendisti. Ripassate le basi, domani sarete assegnati a un maestro a seconda delle vostre attitudini.

Gatto... nero? Lavi annuì, conscio di star mostrando un'espressione assai più che perplessa. Lenalee invece appariva confidente e calma; s'inchinò, ringraziando con un bel sorriso.

– Miao! – udirono provenire dal nulla e un micetto nero improvvisamente gli fu accanto. Li scrutò con penetranti occhi verdi, prima d'indirizzar loro un secondo 'miao' e zampettare via, diretto chissà dove.

Lenalee afferrò prontamente la mano di Lavi e, dopo aver rivolto un breve saluto al fratello e all'altro mago, lo trascinò senza tanti complimenti dietro al gatto.

Percorsero un susseguirsi di corridoi scavati nella pietra, fiocamente illuminati da sporadiche torce, infilate in cerchi di ferro scuro conficcati nelle pareti, finché il gatto non s'arrestò dinanzi a una porta in legno laccata di verde. Posò una zampetta contro di essa e spinse, voltando il musetto verso i due umani che lo seguivano per accertarsi che non si fossero persi per strada. La porta si aprì lentamente, cigolando appena; fu allora che, con somma sorpresa dei presenti, il gatto inarcò la schiena e iniziò a crescere in dimensioni, assumendo infine forma umana.

– Benvenuti nella torre bianca – disse la donna, raccogliendo i capelli in una coda bassa – il mio nome è Lulubell e sarò uno dei vostri istruttori. Per stanotte dormirete qui. Domani, a seconda del Maestro cui sarete affidati, verrete condotti ai vostri alloggi definitivi. Trovatevi alle otto esatte nella sala grande.

Lavi la fissava rapito: era una muta-forma oppure semplicemente padroneggiava la magia della trasmutazione animale? Aveva occhi d'un grigio ambrato e capelli biondo miele, lunghi appena oltre le spalle; per quanto non fosse molto alta, la tunica nera che indossava la faceva apparire ancora più snella e slanciata di quel che era. Al collo aveva un medaglione dorato con agganciato un sonaglio da gatto e sulla fronte dei sottili, bizzarri segni neri a forma di croce che ne ornavano tutta la lunghezza.

Lenalee gli dette una gomitata dritta fra le costole che lo riscosse d'un colpo dalla specie di trance contemplativa in cui era caduto.

– Grazie, mia signora – disse – saremo puntuali.

La donna annuì e, senza aggiungere altro, in un lampo tornò gatto, correndo via.

Lo studio dell'Arcimago era ben illuminato, con torce alle pareti e due bracieri accesi ai lati della pesante scrivania di mogano. L'anziano stregone sedeva sul suo scranno dallo schienale finemente intarsiato, in silenziosa attesa.

Non passò molto tempo che i primi convocati iniziarono ad arrivare; fruscii di vesti bianche, rosse e nere accompagnavano il disporsi in cerchio di fronte all'Arcimago di ciascun convenuto. Quando anche l'ultimo di essi fu giunto la porta si chiuse dietro di lui e colui che aveva indetto la riunione salutò tutti con un cenno del capo.

– Venerabile Arcimago – risposero in coro i presenti.

– Non mi dilungherò in noiosi preamboli e andrò dritto al punto – esordì Bookman in tono grave, sul volto un'ombra scura che faceva apparire le sue profonde occhiaie ancora più marcate – si sta svegliando. L'avete sentito tutti, immagino.

Dalla fila di vesti bianche un uomo avanzò di un passo, inchinandosi brevemente prima d'iniziare a parlare.

– Vostro nipote l'ha visto gettarsi dalla torre nera – disse in tono pacato; sul suo volto, tuttavia, s'intravedeva un'ombra di preoccupazione.

– Lo so, Komui – rispose Bookman – vi stavo osservando; non è mai accaduto, dev'essere una proiezione della sua coscienza. Che ne pensi, Reever?

La seconda veste bianca avanzò, inchinandosi a sua volta, mentre la prima tornava al proprio posto nel cerchio di maghi.

– Che il sogno di un confinato abbia penetrato la nostra realtà non è certo un buon segno. – affermò l'uomo. – Si sveglierà presto, se non lo è già.

L'Arcimago strinse gli occhi fino a farli diventare due fessure senza luce, contraendo in tal modo le profonde rughe agli angoli, gonfie come onde di un mare in burrasca.

– Ritenete che possa essere ancora un pericolo? – domandò a bruciapelo, sorprendendo l'intero consiglio.

Una delle vesti rosse uscì dal cerchio e, senza inchinarsi, con fare stizzito puntò l'indice contro il superiore.

– Stai forse considerando di lasciarlo libero, Bookman? – accusò in tono duro. – Inaccettabile!

Si udì una risatina sommessa provenire dal gruppo di vesti nere e una figura incappucciata si fece avanti, le braccia conserte, attirando su di sé gli sguardi di tutti i presenti.

– Per gli Dei, come siete ipocriti – commentò, caustico – avete così tanta paura di lui da non osare nemmeno pronunciarne il nome? Kanda, Kanda Yuu. – allargò le braccia come a dire: “Vedete? Non è successo nulla”. Al silenzio che seguì il suo intervento, un sorriso malevolo si fece strada sul volto incorniciato da ciocche ribelli nere come la pece e l'uomo continuò. – Un mago di talento che ha commesso un errore, non un nemico dei popoli liberi; e saremmo noi i malvagi...

La veste rossa che aveva parlato poco prima avanzò verso di lui, fronteggiandolo, le labbra incorniciate da baffetti tronchi che fremevano di rabbia repressa.

– Ha quasi incenerito la seconda torre! – sbottò; sulla sua tempia una vena pulsava in maniera assai preoccupante.

La veste nera gli rivolse uno sguardo divertito, quasi prendesse piacere dal provocarlo. Cosa che, in effetti, era l'assoluta verità. L'uomo puntò gli inquietanti occhi dorati in quelli castani dell'altro stregone, sollevando un sopracciglio.

– Però è ancora in piedi, no? – ribatté con una scrollata di spalle. – Un po' annerita, ma sana e salva.

– Parli così perché _tu_ sei quello che l'ha aiutato con quell'incantesimo, Mikk!

L'uomo sogghignò; sapeva che quell'accusa sarebbe arrivata ed era pronto a controbattere. A dire il vero, ci contava proprio. Non sopportava la spocchiosa arroganza di questa particolare veste rossa, un patetico ometto di mezza età con capacità magiche mediocri. Parimenti, non sopportava il loro nascondersi dietro la proclamata neutralità.

– Io l'ho aiutato a perfezionare una formula – precisò, agitando un dito ammonitore in faccia al rivale – nessuno poteva immaginare che l'avrebbe usata per respingere l'attacco del Conte Nero. Cosa che, vi ricordo, ci ha salvati tutti, per quanto ai presenti, qui, secchi ammetterlo.

– Ha infranto le regole e _messo in pericolo tutti_. – s'intromise un'altra veste rossa. Forse troppo giovane per il ruolo che ricopriva, il mago sfoggiava una sicurezza molto vicina all'arroganza del collega. Si frappose tra questi e il suo rivale, i capelli biondo miele legati in un'ordinata treccia che, alla luce delle torce, riverberavano riflessi dorati. – Ha recitato un incantesimo di confino per il quale non era minimamente preparato – continuò – creando una breccia nella realtà che avrebbe risucchiato ogni cosa. Pura fortuna che, inghiottendo anche il suo creatore, si sia chiusa. Kanda meritava la punizione.

L'uomo non era abbastanza alto da ingaggiare in uno scontro di sguardi, ma sopperiva egregiamente con il portamento. Tyki Mikk socchiuse appena le labbra, mostrando un accenno di denti candidi.

– Ah, ecco che il cagnolino abbaia per difendere il padrone. – esclamò, provocando un moto di stizza nel suddetto padrone. – Nessuno lo mette in dubbio, messer Howard Link, paladino delle regole. Kanda meritava la punizione, così _voi_ avete sigillato la breccia con lui dentro. – accusò quindi; quando, come aveva previsto, la provocazione fu seguita da un completo silenzio, batté le mani ai presenti con gesto teatrale. Lentamente, ruotò su sé stesso mentre li scrutava in volto, per meglio godere delle espressioni che quell'applauso irriverente aveva provocato. Oh, se aveva colpito nel segno. – La questione è: sono trascorsi dieci anni, non è ora che questa 'punizione' sia considerata scontata? – chiese, le braccia aperte in un gesto eloquente e l'espressione di pari intensità, stavolta rivolto all'intero consiglio.

Il silenzio rimase immutato. La veste nera vagliò gli sguardi muti che gli venivano rivolti e rispose con l'ennesimo sogghigno. Tutti pendevano dalle labbra dell'Arcimago; il timore di esprimere ad alta voce un'opinione in contrasto con la sua volontà li paralizzava. Almeno metà di loro. L'altra metà, invece, aspettava di vedere in che direzione sarebbe andata la discussione prima di prendere una qualunque posizione.

– Io non sono il cane di nessuno – ribatté Howard Link, ostentando una calma imperturbabile – e, no, riaprire il passaggio è fuori questione. Perché ti interessa tanto, Mikk, a cosa miri?

A cosa mirava. Kanda era un allievo così capace, un mago potente; ansioso d'imparare. Incurante del tipo di magia che praticava. Potevano forse biasimarlo, se lo rivoleva indietro? Sotto la sua guida sarebbe divenuto un'eccellente veste nera. Sì, aveva un secondo fine. Uno come lui aveva _sempre_ un secondo fine.

– Adesso basta! – tuonò Bookman dal suo scranno. Aveva seguito l'alterco senza intervenire per poter valutare le reazioni degli altri maghi e ora era pronto a comunicare la sua decisione. – Tutti conosciamo gli eventi e ciò che fu fatto allora era inevitabile – continuò – nessuno lo nega. Ricordate però che questo consiglio persegue e difende l'equilibrio, da ciò la presenza di tutte e tre le fazioni. Bene e Male sono concetti relativi, specialmente qui. La questione sarà messa ai voti.

Dopo di ciò, ogni mago confabulò con i suoi confratelli, finché, un rappresentante per ciascun ordine si fece avanti.

– Tutti sanno che Kanda Yuu era il mio pupillo – disse il mago, il cappuccio sceso a mostrare incolti capelli castani – e che l'amo ancora come un figlio; ma non posso negare il rischio. Il voto delle vesti bianche è contrario.

– Anche quello delle vesti rosse – fece eco Howard Link.

– Le vesti nere sono a favore – disse invece Tyki Mikk, mantenendo il suo sorriso sfrontato – ma in minoranza, purtroppo. Quindi immagino sia deciso. Peccato.

– La decisione è presa – ratificò l'Arcimago – questa riunione è finita.

La scuola gli piaceva, tutto sommato, e Lavi voleva dare il massimo impegno senza causare altro trambusto. Tuttavia, ciò che stava per accadergli non poteva in alcun modo essere previsto, tanto meno evitato. Per cui, quando gli ingredienti magici che stava mescolando per la lezione in corso cambiarono colore, Lavi si limitò a fissare l'intruglio.

S'immaginava di stare per assistere a una qualche reazione anomala dovuta a un suo errore, invece il liquido divenne trasparente e gli mostrò qualcosa che proprio non si aspettava di vedere: il ragazzo. Quello che s'era buttato giù dalla torre. Pareva addormentato all'interno di qualcosa, ma non riusciva a capire cosa fosse... allungò una mano per toccare l'immagine, nell'ingenua speranza che gli mostrasse di più, e sentì un sonoro 'crack'.

Appena le sue dita vennero in contatto con la superficie della pozione, l'immagine mostrata iniziò a creparsi, spaccandosi in mille pezzi. Eppure non svanì, anzi, mostrò che il giovane addormentato stava aprendo gli occhi. I loro sguardi s'incontrarono per un lungo istante, poi l'altro cercò di muoversi, inciampando nella cornice che lo circondava e cadendo rovinosamente sul pavimento pieno di schegge. Fu allora che Lavi si rese conto di ciò che era accaduto. Balzò all'indietro involontariamente, rovesciando il calderone e tutto il suo contenuto in terra, sotto lo sguardo stupito della classe e quello assai interessato dell'insegnante, Tyki Mikk.

– Siamo un tantino maldestri, eh, Lavi? – commentò l'uomo in tono divertito. – L'hai visto? – sussurrò poi all'orecchio del giovane, facendogli sgranare gli occhi. – Coraggio, fai sparire quel disastro e ricomincia da capo.

Cosa accidenti era successo? Lavi non riusciva a smettere di pensare a ciò che aveva appena visto; il giovane... il suo tocco l'aveva realmente liberato da ovunque fosse prigioniero, oppure era un'altra illusione? Doveva parlarne con qualcuno che potesse consigliarlo, che sapesse dirgli cosa gli stava succedendo e perché vedeva quel che vedeva. E quel qualcuno non era Tyki Mikk.

– Sommo Tiedoll – disse sottovoce, prendendo in disparte il mago alla prima occasione – io ho bisogno del suo consiglio. C'è un posto dove possiamo parlare?

– Non dovrei raccontarti nulla a riguardo, figliolo – gli disse il mago dopo aver ascoltato la sua storia – ma capisco che tu sia turbato da ciò che vedi. Un novizio ha causato un incidente, dieci anni fa; il suo nome era Kanda Yuu. Si crede sia rimasto intrappolato in una frattura della realtà, creata dall'incantesimo proibito che aveva recitato e vi sia morto, ma non ci sono prove dell'una o dell'altra cosa. Il passaggio è sigillato da allora. – Tiedoll gli posò una mano sulla spalla con fare paterno, leggendogli in volto come si sentisse. – Non c'è niente che tu possa fare per lui – aggiunse, un sorriso gentile sul viso – devi fartene una ragione; mi dispiace, davvero.

Lavi annuì e lo guardò in silenzio mentre si allontanava da lui, diretto chissà dove all'interno della torre. Con un sospiro, s'incamminò anch'egli verso i quartieri degli apprendisti.

Lavorando nella sala degli ingredienti magici per catalogare e riordinare, Lavi non poté evitare di ripensare alle parole di Tiedoll. Cosa avrebbe dovuto fare? Se il giovane fosse stato ancora vivo? Scosse la testa. Era così distratto che quando vide un movimento riflesso sullo specchio a parete si fermò di colpo: era come se lo specchio lo chiamasse! Si avvicinò fin quasi a toccarlo. Il giovane al suo interno lo fissava con aria scura, come se ce l'avesse con lui per qualche ragione.

– Dove sono? È opera tua?

Aveva parlato! Gli aveva appena rivolto la parola e lui l'aveva sentito! Aveva una bella voce, musicale, anche se la minaccia insita nelle domande che aveva posto ne rendevano il tono oscuro e tagliente. Lavi non poté fare a meno di notare che indossava vesti nere come la notte...

– Non so cosa ti sia accaduto, davvero! – disse con enfasi. – Voglio aiutarti, dimmi chi sei, posso informare uno degli istruttori!

Il giovane sollevò un sopracciglio con aria scettica e parve valutare le sue parole; poi iniziò a battere sul vetro col palmo della mano, come a saggiare la consistenza dello specchio. Allora Lavi protese anch'egli una mano per fare altrettanto, ma invece d'incontrare il freddo piano di cristallo lo penetrò. Era come se lo specchio lo stesse risucchiando, non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo da ciò che gli mostrava né a tirarsi indietro, una luce dorata gli stava avvolgendo il braccio e presto anche il suo corpo sarebbe svanito oltre la superficie di cristallo. L'espressione del ragazzo dall'altro lato ora appariva compiaciuta, come se quello fosse esattamente ciò che voleva. Lavi vide il volto di lui sempre più vicino, così vicino che credette si sarebbe scontrato con lui. Poi, non ci furono più ostacoli.

Ce l'aveva di fronte. Il giovane dalle vesti nere, quello che lui credeva essere Kanda Yuu, era in piedi di fronte a lui in tutto il suo misterioso carisma. Indossava la stessa tunica da stregone di quando l'aveva visto buttarsi dalla torre, coperta dalla medesima mantella blu notte rifinita d'oro. I lunghi capelli neri fuoriuscivano dal cappuccio che gli incorniciava il volto, ricadendo come cascate di seta liquida sul suo petto, e aveva l'aquila appollaiata sull'avambraccio. Qualcosa lo colpì piano dietro la schiena, facendolo voltare: il muso di un cavallo fulvo con criniera candida. Lasciò che l'animale sporgesse la testa oltre la sua spalla e piegò il braccio, stendendo le dita per accarezzarlo. La grande aquila spiccò il volo in quell'esatto momento e fece per posarsi sul braccio che aveva proteso verso il mago. Poteva sentirne lo sguardo crudele fisso su di sé, sulle vesti bianche che indossava, ma non si girò di nuovo verso di lui; attese che gli parlasse.

– Seguimi – disse in tono neutro – se sei qui, significa che presto arriveranno.

Chi? Chi doveva arrivare? Erano in pericolo?

– Aspetta, spiegami. – chiese, ma l'altro non si fermò, dandogli le spalle e avanzando verso una costruzione diroccata che sembrava... la torre nera!

– Quando ho visto la torre nera, dopo che mi hai risvegliato, tutto mi è stato chiaro. Sei qui per aiutarmi no? Muoviti, la torre sarà assediata molto presto da creature letali – fu la risposta che ricevette – e tu hai gli ingredienti che mi servono per spazzarle via.

Fu allora che Lavi realizzò di aver involontariamente trascinato oltre lo specchio un sacco pieno di ingredienti magici.

– Sei... Yuu? Il mago scomparso? – si azzardò a chiedere una volta dentro, al sicuro. – Dove siamo?

La stanza sembrava identica a quella della torre bianca, un lungo corridoio che poteva condurre ovunque. Il giovane si voltò verso di lui, facendogli cenno di entrare nella prima stanza a destra.

– Il mago scomparso. Questo ti hanno detto? – rispose, sollevando un sopracciglio.

– Non esattamente – borbottò Lavi – Tiedoll ha anche parlato di un incidente...

– Tiedoll – ripeté il mago – forse allora conosci quasi la verità. La torre era assediata, stavamo per soccombere. Io ho usato un incantesimo proibito per distruggere i nostri nemici, ma qualcosa non ha funzionato come doveva e sono stato risucchiato qui, assieme alle creature che ci attaccavano. Loro hanno chiuso tutto e ci hanno congelato nel tempo. Adesso, grazie a te, mi sono svegliato.

Era piuttosto chiaro... se si era svegliato lui, allora anche l'intero esercito di... demoni? Non una bella prospettiva, considerò Lavi.

– Ti aiuterò – promise – sono solo un novizio, ma farò del mio meglio.

– Sì, sono Kanda Yuu – disse allora il mago dalle vesti nere, osservando il modo in cui il giovane lo guardava – il tuo nome?

– Lavi Bookman.

Lesse genuino stupore negli occhi scuri del mago.

– Un parente dell'Arcimago, nientemeno – commentò questi, facendogli cenno di posare il sacco di ingredienti magici nell'angolo – Non mi stupisce che il tuo potere sia forte. Interessante.

Uscirono dalla stanza e percorsero un altro lunghissimo corridoio, finché il giovane mago entrò in un'altra. Anche questa mimava fedelmente la torre bianca ed era identica agli alloggi dei novizi e, probabilmente, lo era stata; il letto di legno accostato alla parete di pietra gli ricordava giusto il suo.

Lavi era confuso; dalle parole di Kanda, dal modo in cui lo studiava, dal ghigno compiaciuto che adesso gli era comparso sul viso. Lo fissava come se volesse divorarlo. Senz'ombra di dubbio il fatto che non riuscisse a staccare gli occhi dal giovane era un bel problema e doveva aver contribuito parecchio all'atteggiamento di lui, perché era certo se ne fosse accorto. Qualcosa gli diceva che sarebbe finita male... l'attrazione che sentiva era davvero forte e non avrebbe saputo dire di no se tentato.

– Mi vuoi – disse a bruciapelo Kanda, soppesando la reazione mortificata a quella constatazione – se mi vuoi davvero, abbiamo giusto il tempo. Potremmo non sopravvivere, ti suggerisco di non pensarci su troppo.

L'attimo dopo era su di lui, le mani che gli s'insinuavano sotto le vesti, le labbra che premevano sulle sue minacciando di soffocarlo. Non credeva di poter mostrare tanta passione, tanto desiderio. Afferrò Kanda per la vita e l'attirò di più a sé. Entrambi armeggiarono con le rispettive vesti, finché non furono nudi. Non era mai stato con un altro uomo, ma la cosa non lo turbava; voleva possedere quella creatura bellissima e voleva parimenti esserne posseduto. Quale delle due cose avvenisse per prima, non gli interessava.

Come se Kanda gli leggesse nel pensiero, l'afferrò per i fianchi, facendolo voltare e appoggiarsi con le mani contro la parete, per poi avventarsi sul suo collo. Lavi boccheggiò, inarcando la schiena di riflesso all'ondata di piacere che l'assalì, quando le mani del giovane si spostarono sulla sua virilità. Non capiva il perché di tanto desiderio, voleva solo appagarlo e goderne fino in fondo. Da come premeva la propria, di virilità, nel solco delle sue natiche, pareva piuttosto chiaro che anche l'altro mago fosse dello stesso avviso. Poteva sentirne il fiato caldo contro la pelle esposta del collo, le labbra voraci che assaporavano ogni centimetro raggiungibile e poi si dischiudevano, lasciando vagare la lingua su di lui per torturarlo.

– Sei mio. – gli disse, e Lavi non poteva essere più d'accordo, gli avrebbe venduto anche l'anima se solo l'avesse chiesto.

Allargò le gambe, aspettandosi di essere preso dov'era, ma Kanda gli sussurrò qualcosa all'orecchio e lo fece voltare di nuovo, spingendolo verso il letto dall'altro lato della stanza. Lavi vi si distese e l'altro giovane salì su di lui e lo baciò con impeto, iniziando a scendere poi lungo la linea del mento, giù, percorrendone il torace madido di sudore. Sempre più giù, tormentandogli l'ombelico, fino a giungere dov'era ciò che bramava di assaggiare.

Lavi sapeva che era una follia lasciarsi andare così quando la sua vita e il destino del mondo che conosceva dipendevano da loro e dalla magia che padroneggiavano. Eppure chiuse gli occhi e si concentrò soltanto sull'estasi che la bocca di Kanda gli stava donando; le sue mani afferrarono le lenzuola convulsamente e un lungo gemito gli sfuggì dalle labbra.

D'improvviso fu abbandonato e mani forti gli sollevarono le gambe; riaprì gli occhi di scatto quando fu morso su una caviglia, poi quelle stesse mani gli afferrarono le natiche, separandole. Kanda entrò in lui con decisione e Lavi si sentì appagato come mai lo era stato prima d'allora.

La vista gli si annebbiò per il sovraccarico sensoriale cui veniva sottoposto con ritmo incalzante, finché giacque inerme, senza forze, il respiro pesante, incapace di proferire parola.

Tuttavia, la dolce tortura pareva non essere affatto terminata: Kanda era di nuovo su di lui, questa volta con l'intenzione di cavalcarlo. Il solo pensiero gli tolse il fiato, lasciandolo a bocca aperta come un pesce fuor d'acqua. Deglutì a fatica, incapace di distogliere lo sguardo dagli occhi scuri di Kanda, che ora gli apparivano come due pozzi senza fondo, nei quali perdersi senza possibilità di ritorno. Il giovane gli piantò le unghie nella carne, trascinandole lungo il suo torace e strappandogli un grido acuto, a metà fra estasi e tormento; Lavi inspirò a fondo, preparandosi a ciò che sarebbe potuto seguire. Invece, ignorando il disperato inarcare la schiena di lui, Kanda ne guidò la virilità dentro di sé, mandando alla malora quel poco di sanità mentale che il giovane aveva conservato fino a quel momento.

Lavi si lasciò andare completamente, gemendo senza ritegno fino alla fine.

Si svegliarono qualche ora dopo, ancora nel letto di Kanda, al suono di un corno da battaglia. Lavi sospirò. A quanto pareva, qualunque cosa fossero, stavano arrivando.

– Pronto? – gli sussurrò Kanda all'orecchio, prima di alzarsi di scatto e gettarsi addosso le vesti nere. – Abbiamo un incantesimo proibito da lanciare.

La breccia si stava riaprendo, ormai era chiaro. Il fatto poi che Lavi fosse scomparso da ormai un giorno intero non prometteva bene per niente. Komui era davvero preoccupato, perché l'Arcimago Bookman aveva ordinato a tutti di radunarsi davanti alla torre e prepararsi a bloccare qualunque cosa entrasse nel loro piano d'esistenza. Stavano per riprendere la guerra conclusa malamente dieci anni prima.

– Lenalee – raccomandò alla sorella – stai sempre dietro di me.

– Visto, Komui? – lo canzonò Tyki Mikk. – La testa rossa ci riporterà indietro Kanda, dopotutto. Come io avevo predetto.

– Non puoi esserne così sicuro, Mikk – ribatté Komui – oppure... Cosa sai, Mikk!

– Niente, invero, solo che lui poteva vederlo. – rivelò sottovoce, come se condividesse un grande segreto. Il tono che aveva usato, però, tradiva sarcasmo.

Komui tornò a guardare il contorno luminoso della breccia con apprensione.

– Cosa devo fare esattamente? – chiese Lavi, vedendo l'altro mago sistemare quattro bracieri lungo il perimetro della torre.

Erano proprio in cima, senza protezione alcuna, ma Kanda non sembrava affatto spaventato. Forse contava sul fatto che l'orda di creature dell'abisso non potesse usare la magia, solo la forza bruta.

– Bruci gli ingredienti nel primo braciere, poi ci scambiamo, bruci la seconda dose e ci scambiamo di nuovo – spiegò Kanda – quando entrambi avremo reso omaggio a tutti i bracieri ci porteremo al centro.

Lavi annuì, l'espressione estremamente seria.

– Sono pronto. – confermò.

– Ah – aggiunse Kanda – una volta al centro, aggrappati forte a me. Questa torre nera corrisponde a quella nel nostro piano d'esistenza. Se tutto va bene, torneranno una e noi vivremo. Se va male...

Lavi non poté resistere a rubargli un bacio prima di prendere posizione. L'orda demoniaca si stava avvicinando, il loro tempo insieme era probabilmente finito.

Kanda iniziò a intonare un'arcana litania e la danza dei bracieri ebbe inizio, finché una volta al centro della torre, sollevò le braccia al cielo urlando un comando magico.

– Flammam Concĭpio Extermino!

La torre tutta prese fuoco, una colonna immensa e incandescente; mentre si aggrappava a Kanda, Lavi non poté fare a meno di pensare 'ecco perché è diventata nera'. L'attimo successivo le fiamme esplodevano e cancellavano qualunque cosa ci fosse attorno a esse.

La frattura nella realtà si estendeva di minuto in minuto e ciò che era all'interno brillava di una luce sinistra. I maghi erano tutti pronti a contenere l'attacco; poi, tutto esplose.

La barriera magica che avevano creato vacillò, sostenuta dal potere di tutti gli adepti delle torri, ma resistette.

Quando il fuoco si consumò completamente e i maghi poterono di nuovo vedere il paesaggio circostante, nulla pareva essere accaduto. La torre nera era ancora nera; e intatta. La foresta era immutata. Non c'erano eserciti di sorta a minacciarli.

Cosa diavolo era accaduto, esattamente? I maghi anziani si guardarono l'un l'altro, così come gli allievi, perplessi.

Poi due figure emersero dalla torre nera, fra lo stupore generale.

– Lavi! – esclamò Lenalee, correndogli incontro, per poi fermarsi nel riconoscere l'altro mago.

– Kanda! – chiamò Tiedoll, le lacrime agli occhi. – Stai bene, figliolo? – chiese, ma il giovane lo ignorò, vedendo sopraggiungere l'Arcimago.

– Hai di nuovo corso un rischio immenso, Kanda Yuu – accusò in tono grave – ma hai riportato mio nipote indietro sano e salvo. Sei perdonato. – Lavi, fermo accanto al giovane, rimase in silenzio, limitandosi a seguire il nonno quando questi gli fece cenno con la mano. – Festeggeremo domani lo scampato pericolo – annunciò poi rivolto a tutti i presenti – ora torniamo ai nostri compiti.

Gli era stato offerto di restare, ma Kanda non ne aveva l'intenzione. Non si sentiva benvenuto in quel posto, non vi si era mai sentito. Per quanto perdere un amante come Lavi gli dispiacesse molto, aveva deciso di andarsene.

Caricò i suoi pochi averi sul magnifico cavallo nero, donatogli dal padrino, il sommo Tiedoll, e montò in sella, sotto gli occhi tristi della maggior parte degli istruttori.

Tiedoll si fece avanti, l'aria altrettanto triste, le lacrime che minacciavano di scorrergli lungo le guance da un momento all'altro. Kanda gli rivolse uno sguardo neutro.

Poi si udì un nitrito e un secondo cavallo si avvicinò, bardato di tutto punto. Il giovane che lo conduceva per le briglie sorrise a quello già in sella, salutandolo con la mano. Le sue vesti erano nere, e un mormorio di stupore si sollevò dai maghi presenti quando riconobbero chi si celava sotto il cappuccio: Lavi.

– Che ci fai qui con un cavallo? – chiese Kanda in tono ruvido; nel profondo dei suoi occhi, tuttavia, si intravedeva una luce di speranza.

– Vengo con te? – rispose Lavi in tono scherzoso.

– Sei sicuro di quello che fai? – chiese uno dei maghi, facendosi strada fino a lui: l'Arcimago.

– Ho deciso di partire con lui – annunciò – mi dispiace, nonno. Sarò il suo apprendista.

Salì a cavallo ed entrambi si allontanarono, senza voltarsi indietro.


End file.
